Chronologia
Chronologia Kolosalnego Majestatu Początek Wszechrzeczy - Pustka zaczyna emanować energią, co skutkuje powstaniem Wszechświata. Następuje''' Pierwszy Ruch.' '- Przez eony kreują się światy. Powstaje Kształt i pierwszy Rozdzierca. Również po Wszechświecie zaczynają krążyć różne proste organizmy. - Pierwszy Rozdzierca znajduje Sferę Magii i przyssawa się do niej, przez eony rosnąc i tworząc organizmy wewnątrz siebie. Milion lat przed Erą Ludzi - Powstają pierwsze kosmiczne rasy - '''Baltagrimor i Illangardaix. W Kształcie zaczyna tworzyć się Wiatr Boskiej Energii który tworzy pierwsze Anioły. Powstaje''' Prestona I', '''Ra', Orcus '''oraz '''Angra Mainyu. - Rozdzierca zostaje zaślepiony głodem magii przez co przestaje reagować w całości na wszystko co dzieje się wokół i wewnątrz niego. - Orcus oraz Angra Mainyu zdradzają Prestonę, by następnie rozdzielić Kształt na Niebiosa i Piekła. Powstaje armia demonów która zaczyna nawiedzać pomniejsze światy w celu rychłej ekspansji i powstanie Nieskończonego Miotu. 25000 lat przed Erą Ludzi - Baltagrimorzy i Illangardaix wchodzą w epokę technologii kosmicznej, a ambicje dotyczące Wszechświata przeradzają ich galaktyki w ogromne pole bitwy. Zaczyna się Pierwsza Wojna Prastarych. - Pierwszy Rozdzierca budzi się uprzedony wizją wielkiej wojny która toczyć będzie się w jego organizmie. Tworzy pierwszego Strażnika Rozdziercy który następnie jednoczy wszystkie dzikie kolonie i szczepy znajdujące się w Rozdziercy, by następnie stoczyć bitwę pomiędzy demonami, Baltagrimorami oraz Illangardaix. - Pierwszy Rozdzierca umiera, a Strażnik przejmuje całkowitą kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Powstaje Drugi Rozdzierca. Demony zostają wygnane do Piekieł, zaś Prestona osobiście zabezpiecza Boską Pieczęcią całe Piekła by te nigdy więcej nie mogły się stamtąd wydostać. Baltagrimorzy oraz Illangardaix wycofują się toczyć dalszą wojnę pomiędzy sobą już w innych miejscach Wszechświata. - Ra zostaje Panem Światła i jednocześnie strzeże bram niebios przed niepożądanymi gośćmi. 10000 lat przed Erą Ludzi - Górskie plemiona krasnoludów zaczynają głębokie odwierty w Górach Zachodnich. Ythanafix przejmuje całkowitą kontrolę nad każdym z plemion, po czym zmienia każde z plemion w klan. Jednocześnie obsadza każdego z dwunastu swoich synów na przywódców każdego z dwunastu klanów. - Helios zastępuja Ra na pozycji Pana Światła, zaś dzieci Ra (Sekhmet, Ozyrys, Seth, Sibuna oraz Khepri) zostają wygnane z Kształtu. Khepri przemierza sfery by znaleźć armię zdolną pokonać Heliosa, zaś pozostała czwórka otwiera portal do świata ludzi. Ra zostaje Panem Cienia i ukrywa się przed Aniołami w Kształcie. - Ozyrys, Seth, Sibuna i Sekhmet dotacierają do Ozemyi, gdzie edukują tubylców by stworzyć własne państwo. Seth i Sibuna stają się bogami, zaś Ozyrys zostaje wygnany do Ratamahatty po spłodzeniu Kan-Dhira. Sekhmet opuszcza Ozemyę pozostawiając swoją wizję wybranej grupie ludzi. - Kan-Dhir jako dziecko dociera do Dethrionu i zostaje wychowany przez tubylców. - Baltagrimorzy Wąż i Distymin trafiają na ziemie ludzi w okolicach Dethrionu po tym jak zostali pokonani przez Rozdziercę. Gromadzą społeczność i tworzą Klan Moebiusa. Powstają pierwsze portale umożliwiające szybkie podróże po kosmosie, co skutkuje tym że Distymin wraca na rodzimą planetę, zabijając jednocześnie Węża. Wąż zostaje pochowany w jednej ze świątyń wybudowanej przez Klan. Kapłani chcący oddać cześć zmarłemu bogowi, zaczynają badać specjalne nasiona drzew które Wąż posiadł będąc w Rozdziercy. - Dzikie plemiona barbarzyńców najeżdżają państwo Klanu Moebiusa, dewastując wszystko i wszystkich których znajdą na swojej ścieżce. Klanowicze którzy przeżyli zaczynają wędrówkę na wschód, gdzie spotykają dzikie plemiona elfów - uczą ich magii oraz pozwalają ich społeczności rozwinąć się. - Umiera ostatni z Klanowiczów Moebiusa, a nasiona drzewców zostają przekazane elfom. Elfy zaczynają wojenny marsz w kierunku terenów zajętych przez barbarzyńców, po czym skutecznie przeganiają dzikusów na północ i na południe. W centrum Dethrionu, w miejscu gdzie niegdyś była stolica Klanu Moebiusa, powstaje Ahhendae - stolica królestwa Wysokich Elfów. Również w tym miejscu zostają umieszczone nasiona drzewców. - Barbarzyńcy oraz grupy tubylców z północy gromadza się na brzegach Dethrionu, by następnie stworzyć pierwsze miasto przyszłego państwa. Zachęceni nowym miejscem zamieszkania, przybywają tu ludzie ze wszystkich stron kontynentu. - Krasnoludy odnajdują Statuę Kolosa Majestatu, co powoduje że Ythanafix odchodzi i pozostawia swym synom władzę nad klanami. 3000 lat przed Erą Ludzi - Powstaje Republika Mauty kierowana przez Setha i Sibunę. Niewiele lat później Seth i Sibuna traktowani są jako fałszywi władcy, a ich miejsce zajmują pierwsi Triatowie. Rodzeństwo udaje się do Hamunaptry, gdzie zabijają się a swym nieumarłym sługom nakazują pochować ich w tym samym grobowcu. - Powstaje Królestwo Dethrionu oraz stolica tego państwa - Aeropolis. Niedługo potem powstają dwie kolejne prowincje Dethrionu - Dethrion Zakonny z Villaną oraz Dethrion Zakonu Trzech Słońc z Moonglyph. - Krasnoludy ujawniają się przed ludźmi, wychodząc z propozycją handlu. Dethrion Zakonu Trzech Słońc zgadza się na tę propozycję przez co automatycznie rozwija się najszybciej spośród prowincji. 1000 lat przed Erą Ludzi - Dethrion Trzech Słońc wypowiada wojnę elfom oraz Dethrionowi Zakonnemu z pobudek ideologicznych. W rezultacie kończy się to rzezią we wszystkich prowincjach, jak również upadkiem Ahhendae. Wysokie Elfy podzieliły się na Niskie Elfy oraz Leśne Elfy. Te drugie założyły nowe królestwo mające upamiętnić swych ojców. - W Vamastrii ma miejsce wojna pomiędzy ludźmi a orkami, która kończy się powstaniem Państwa Vamastrii ze stolicą w Primores Civitatis. Vamastria zostaje uznana za państwo przez Dethrion oraz Republikę Mauty. Era Ludzi - czas zero. - Na Ziemię Ludzi schodzi demon o imieniu Kein'gharr i tworzy on Demoniczne Ostrze. Kein'gharr zostaje pokonany na Szczycie Tytanów przez Kadira, który następnie niszczy Ostrze, a jego części sprowadza do rodzinnej Ozemyi. - Władzę w Villanie obejmuje Adanis Khan-Dhir, jako jedyny nieśmiertelny spośród magów. - Powstają pierwsze komplikacje związane z magią, które zostają nazwane Rozdarciem.